User talk:Aixon
} (UTC)|TearHappy= Hey folks! Welcome to my talk page. If you need anything or simply want to talk, feel free to leave a message here, and I'll get back to you as quickly as I can... I'm happy to converse with just about anyone... Though I suppose there are a few rules here... * No swearing. * Keep your conversation with me friendly. I'm definitely approachable... * If you have a talk bubble, please use it... * Please sign your posts! Otherwise... I'll see you around!}} KHIII Gallery Abysmal You think the gallery is abysmal have you even seen how the galleries on the keyhole looks and your saying the modifications i made are abysmal i was fixing the way it looks its drooping in the gallery. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 18:48, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey how r you today do you know super bass by nickl minja Nobody (talk) 21:05, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Oh i almost forgot i made a post about super bass by nickl minaj you should go see it its on my post page Nobody (talk) 22:58, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey i just made a post for you to pick wich song we can sing togeter i made my picks on my post page so go see it if you have time Nobody (talk) 21:57, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Time to put everything together }} Anime recommendations are already... completed a month ago...your Karen Senki anime review is there right now if you wanna check it out 23:57, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thanks! I would like to know how you create the talk-page message box-thing, since I'm thinking that I want to be a contributor here. My name is Not David Brown! 01:08, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Message How is the gaming going? So how have you been? I haven't been on for awhile.--Heartofthewarrior13 (talk) 21:05, July 19, 2015 (UTC)Heartofthewarrior13--Heartofthewarrior13 (talk) 21:05, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Roll Call 16:45, July 23, 2015 (UTC)|xemnas=Attention user! This is message is here to notify you about the staff rollcall. Please sign your name in the forum so that you can keep your staff status. If you do not sign by August 16th, you will be removed from the staff page. Thank you.}} I didn't notice the message, sorry. :3 Minigame Infobox Infoboz 22:06, July 28, 2015 (UTC)|shana=Yeah..LA can do that, and replying through LA's talk page is better as it gets LA's attention faster.}} Hello! Thanks for the heads up about the no .jpg rule; I'll be sure to avoid those in the future. Mysterious Topic 06:11, August 27, 2015 (UTC)|ghost=By the time I got onto the IRC, the topic had already changed. So it's fixed! But by whom? O.o EDIT: I swear I'm okay. It's fixed now. xD}} Spontaneous Reply and you're welcome to use it how you see fit! }} To the magazine scene! 20:35, 30 August 2015 (UTC)|default=Hey Aix! Quick reminder that for the Twilight Times you've signed up for the Keyblade Master, Coliseum, Keyhole tasks and one mailbag question so be sure to send that in at least before the 23rd (earlier if possible). Thanks!}} :Two weeks left, good luck! P.S: If you need someone for the Coliseum, I'm willing ^^ 17:19, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I'm doing a status check for everyone at the moment; how are you doing with your pieces? Thanks! ^^ 18:16, September 16, 2015 (UTC) A final reminder to send in your work ASAP (the deadline has already passed)! Merci! 19:37, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :Are you still on for your KM, Keyhole tasks, mailbag question and Coliseum & interview with Chain or should I allocate the jobs to someone else? 17:26, September 28, 2015 (UTC) An announcement! 23:17, September 6, 2015 (UTC)|normal= See these two forums.}} 04:45, October 14, 2015 (UTC)|halloween=I think that was going to be a thing to take over the FU, but then they stopped midway and realized that no one deserved it at the time. Also, did you happen to see the above two forums?}} Swamped... 20:58, September 7, 2015 (UTC)|shana=Yeah, sorry for not replying earlier, well like it says on title, LA has been swamped with stuff IRl or otherwise for LA to touch it. (LA has been planning something "outside the wiki" so thats for LA's lack of presences in the wiki as of a couple weeks ago). The best response LA can say is, LA is sorry that LA can't do much but LA think it is wise to remove LAself from this project and yes, LA hasn't done well anything to help, it's just more or less bad timing that this project and what LA is planning has clashed which caused this. Again, "sorry" for LA's inconvenience...}} You can if you want...buuuuut yeah expect a raw 5% chance if LA can get into it, LA's "project" is both stressing & swamping LA in front of LA's regular anime page thingys. But yeah if you think LA can do it with that "5%" go for it, but errr....don't expect anything... 10:14, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! Hey Hey its me again sorry its been a long time when i was last on here and i just finsh playing KHDDD a coupe of weeks ago Sallye777 (Zoe) 19:15, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Well KHDDD is my first Kingdom Hearts Game ever my fav character is Lea my fav world is The World That Never Was its so cool Sallye777 (Zoe) 18:53, September 29, 2015 (UTC) YOU How are you? Hey, Aixon. How have you been? Re: Verbal Warning No i have a very different idea of what is right and wrong, so far i have had barely any complaints on the Disney wiki and the KHWiki and that warning template was unnecessarily aggressive and yes i did check the recent activity page and told Chain and Neumanz about it. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 02:32, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :If you have anything else to say it on the KHWiki irc not on my wall. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 02:38, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::No i have done nothing wrong and as i said speak to me on the irc or better yet the disney wiki chat. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 16:08, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Trophy Are you the bureaucrat of this wiki? Bopdog111 (talk) 16:50, November 25, 2015 (UTC)Bopdog111 Deep dive indeed... 18:41, November 26, 2015 (UTC)|normal=Was this dive deep enough in your talk page? Jokes aside, yay! Guess talking and editing with you have certainly improved my own skills, which is quite good! As for the descriptions, I do agree that they are getting a bit too long, specially considering I often go way into detail when describing certain things. What we can do is, like you said, add a subsection per dive where we have the key points of the scenery of each dive, key obstacles and any dream eater found. So for example on Traverse Town we would only mention: buildings in a style similar to that of the town itself, the mentioned obstacles and the enemies. That way we are saying how the dive is but don't get way into detail with the featured colors or the rings that change everything. Sounds good?}} 04:00, December 30, 2015 (UTC)|Renek=Haha yea, definitely been a very long time ^^ I did notice that while I was working but I wasn't sure if it was ok for me to do those two for you or not so I decided to wait until you'd given it a look. I'll make sure to have both ready by the time I work on the last of Riku's dive, no worries :)}} Magazine CRUNCH 18:58, 13 December 2015 (UTC)|default=PSA: Aixon has signed up to: Keyhole tasks. He has a week to send it in!}} Progress check please! 23:43, December 18, 2015 (UTC) 01:26, December 21, 2015 (UTC)|default2=Apologies for the late reply, thanks for your piece! I have seen the new trailer and after that spoiler for BBS 0.2, I'm thinking of avoiding any more trailers until I play the game myself :P }} Re:verted Edits 05:39, December 27, 2015 (UTC)|zero=I would make a long drawn out explanation detailing everything I found wrong with your edits, but we both know that neither of us have the time for that. So, it basically boils down to EDIT WAR TO SEE WHO IS THE REAL SUPREME BEING me wanting to make you suffer and have you redo all your edits again. Or me making a mistake while going through the RC and accidentally clicking the rollback button. Which ever is more convenient for you to believe. I've been busy. REALLY busy. Classes start in two weeks, so I've had to deal with setting up those. Christmas season adds to the business and combine those with the usual 40+ hours of weekly work, seeing friends, and attempting to get a decent amount of sleep, and you get Chain's average week. I want to edit here again. I miss this place. UGGGHHHH. How's life with you? EDIT: Not to mention I have very little progress with the magazine, and I'm in charge of the EoYE, so just throw that onto the pile.}} Meet up I have about half an hour now if that's enough time. :) 12:37, January 2, 2016 (UTC) A Joyous Birthing! A certain amount of years ago on this very day, your mother was in the hospital because she had a tumor growing inside of her, and it was getting removed. That tumor turned out to be an Aixon. And thus greatness in the form of a wiki Editor and a friend. Thanks for being born yo. 14:28, January 17, 2016 (UTC) 04:40, January 18, 2016 (UTC)|lianxed=Since most of my talk bubbles went down with imageshack, I'll give you this Lianxed one! Since that's kind of my "friendly" one. I look forward to what this year of friendship has to bring! :D}} And here come the late wishes, just like I promised We need you! April's Twilight Times issue will coincide with the wiki's 10th anniversary and to celebrate, we're putting together a special themed issue based around our wiki and its history. This is a reminder for you to check out the Journalist Spot, contribute your ideas and sign up to as many pieces as you offer! 16:47, February 7, 2016 (UTC) /KHWV/ sings This is a friendly reminder that you agreed to record your voice for the /KHWV/ sings for the 10th anniversary. Please get your audio to me by the 27th at the latest so that I'll have time to put it together! Thanks! 19:05, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hi, and thanks for the offer to help. Hadrian75* (talk) 15:19, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Mickey's height .You want the citations for the line: fine. The "69 cm tall" part comes from your very own page, on which can be read: "While only being 2' 3" (69 cm) tall". Up to you to find that ''source. But the "3 feet" for Scrooge comes from Carl Barks's comic story ''For Old Dime's sake. Scrooge and Donald are exactly the same size, and for that matter almost lookalike, except for Scrooge's sideburns and glasses. If you want visual evidence that Donald is the same height as Mickey, ask… pretty much any art depicting the two you can find. Like this or this. Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 15:14, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Recom Just in case you didn't read LA's reply about the March 2016 Recommendation voting blog, LA already watched Rokka no Yuusha, please pick another anime, ya'know if ya wanna...or whatever 00:56, February 21, 2016 (UTC) *And once again just in case u didn't see LA's message from the bog, this time "Showa", it's a part of Winter 2016, thus LA can't do it, reply quickly~!, only have 2 more days~! 01:27, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Magazine 18:28, February 25, 2016 (UTC)|default=Hey Aix, I noticed that you signed up to the interview and poll sections for this issue but I don't know whether you did that before or after the decision to have a themed issue. So I'd like to ask whether you're still planning on doing those parts with the theme (it's getting to that crucial month and I need to start getting organised). Thank you!}} 19:09, February 27, 2016 (UTC)|default2=It's up to you. If you can think of a good nostalgic or wiki-related poll and can interview an old/retired editor, that'd be great. Otherwise, we'll try to allocate the tasks to someone else. ^_^}} Requesting permission to proceed Nevermind-- it seems that FR got it already.. 05:01, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Calling of the Rolls! 07:03, March 5, 2016 (UTC)|zero=In order to preserve the wiki's good name, a roll call has been issued! Please respond to avoid losing your staff status. You have approximately 20 days to respond. EDIT: Have a userbox! }} Magazine Hey there, you need to do a "Meet the Panellists" section as part of the KHWV sings that we did. For this, simply write a 50-100 word blurb about yourself and/or why you joined the Round Room project (see examples in Issue 7). Send this in ASAP. Thank you! P.S: You also need to send in your audio still! 19:13, March 16, 2016 (UTC)